Song of Sorrow
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: I was in a lonely and depressed state while writing this. the real details are inside so... enjoy :) this is a one shot


**Hello everyone. I've not uploaded or updated anything in a long time and lately I've been in a real bad down state. So here I am to write a song themed fan fic story that is a song from my childhood. The song is: You are my sunshine... It's a song my mom used to sing to me when I was little to get me to sleep and I loved the song. I still love the song.**

**The characters featured in this one shot fan fic are from my Pokemon fan fic Pokemon: Awakening (which is to be rewritten) so hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Zaine lay sleeping in his bed back home he had long since passed out from both depression and a mass build up of sorrow. He had actually been crying over a great loss and the pain ripped at his heart and soul. While he slept he began to dream.<p>

*Dream*

He was laying in his bed but laying in his arms was a bright white Absol with sapphire blue eyes. "I love you Laura." Zaine said with a smile as he held her close to him. Sadly for him this dream was not meant to be and it ended.

*end of dream*

Zaine awoke in tears still hurt over what had transpired. He got out of bed and walked to the window and climbed onto the rooftop. He held the necklace that she had made for him in his left hand while he held the ring he carved for her in the other. He stared up at the sky and began to hum slightly before he began to sing in deep yet heart felt voice.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
>You make me happy when skies are grey.<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you.  
>Please don't take my sunshine away."<p>

*Flash back*

Zaine and Laura had just met again after many years had passed. She was much more beautiful and quite affectionate towards him. Upon leaving town they had encountered a strange new trainer named Alex who seemed to be obsessed with Absol and a few other Pokemon. After beating Alex they made their way to the next town all the while Laura was playfully jumping around him almost causing him to trip.

*end flash back*

"The other night, dear, while I lay sleeping.  
>I dreamt I held you in my arms<br>When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head, and I cried"<p>

*Flash back*

Zaine had found out about Laura's new form, which caused him some distress. However due to this new form Laura was able to more openly express herself to Zaine. She pulled him into a hug and held him close while his face went bright red as he returned the hug. He soon relaxed into the hug and was able to hear her heart beat. It was soothing to his mind.

*fade*

Zaine and Laura were in a new town and were enjoying the sites. They had headed to the nearby park where they relaxed a bit but also enjoyed playing a few games. That was until a new person showed up with a Zoroark by his side. The two seemed very close.

*End flash back*

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away."<p>

*Flash back*

Zaine and Laura had finally won their first official gym battle and had also gained a new addition to the team. A young Vulpix who had recently hatched and took to referring to Laura as her mother. It was cute to see that little Vulpix ridding on Laura's back. Zaine was quite happy about all of this when he came upon a piece of wood on the ground. He had been thinking about a way to tell Laura the way he felt towards her but nothing seemed to work out in his mind.

*fade*

They had returned home where they encountered a familiar person and Zoroark only to be gifted with shocking news about the two. After a while they got acquainted with each other before Zaine headed out back where he sat on the ground with Laura resting her head in his lap. They were sitting beneath the old oak tree that was there. It was at that time that he had given her the wooden ring which excited her to no end. She was blushing slightly as she unraveled something from around her left foreleg only to reveal a cord of polished stones and wooden beads all elegantly threaded onto a string of flax. At the middle of the necklace was an amulet that bore their names on a heart in the middle.

*End of flashback*

"I'll always love you and make you happy  
>If you will only say the same<br>But if you leave me to love another,  
>You'll regret it all one day"<p>

*Flashback*

A criminal group busted into the pokemon center that they were staying at and they had taken Laura and kidnapped him. They were dragged away to some unknown location. He was knocked out soon after being taken and awoke sometime later tied down to a slab of stone. He moved his head around and saw that Laura was in much the same condition, however there was something going wrong. Zaine looked around and saw several people wearing cult like clothing and one of them was holding a knife. This person said a few words and stabbed Laura in the heart. Zaine screamed out as he saw the love of his life be killed before his eyes. Soon his rage built up to such a high extent that his physical form changed from being human to being like that of an Absol human cross. He had taken the form of a Wereabsol. He broke the ropes that held him down and slashed the nearest goon that got close to him before getting off the stone slab. At this moment he seemed to vanish as the other cultist goons began to fall to the ground. Moments later several gray spheres fell to the ground from Zaine's claws as he reverted back to human form and ran over to Laura's body.

* end flash back*

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away"<p>

*nearby*

A being surrounded by a cloud of white was watching and listening to the song that was being sung. This being only smiled and decided to do something for him. Moments later a humanoid form of an Absol appeared, first in the form of a spirit but then fully solidified into a living breathing being. "Take this new life and make the one you love happy again." The mist shrouded being said with a smile. The Absol was confused until she heard the last of what was being sung.

"Please don't take my sunshine away"

She had been walking towards Zaine's house and spoke in a timid voice, "Z-zaine."

Zaine turned from where he was on the roof and wound up losing his balance, which caused him to slide down the roof and towards the ground. The humanoid Absol ran towards the house and managed to catch him just before he hit the ground. "Looks like I'm the one catching you this time huh?"

"L-Laura? Is that you?" Zaine asked in slight disbelief.

She set him on his feet and stepped back and spun on her feet saying, "In the flesh."

"But... how?" Zaine asked bewildered.

"I restored her to life. It is the least that I could do for the ones who saved my life. Besides now you have a companion that everyone will be jealous of." With that the white mist being winked at the two, "I suggest that you two get on with your lives and live them to the fullest." She said before vanishing.

Zaine didn't say anything as he just wrapped Laura into a tight hug and held her close. Tears were flowing down his face and wetting the fur on her shoulder as he held her. "I missed you so much." He said gently.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this... please leave a review.<strong>


End file.
